


Cliché

by Taran40



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taran40/pseuds/Taran40
Summary: Lupin and Snape are captured, and it's just prior to the full moon. Instead of simply killing them, Voldemort has them locked up together, knowing that when Lupin transforms he will tear Snape to shreds, and then probably go mad from guilt. Rescue seems unlikely, but Lupin knows there is one thing that could save Snape: a werewolf would never harm its mate. The trouble is, not only must they have sex, but becoming a werewolf's mate means you must stay with them for life.





	Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt from the Master and the Wolf LJ community from many years ago. It's been done so many times that I thought I'd have a bit of fun with it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm only taking a little play-date with my favorite boys and then sending them back again!

Cliché by Taran

“This is a fucking cliché, Lupin!” Severus shouted. “It’s … It’s like a bad fan-fiction slash story!”

“A what?!” Remus inquired. He was seriously beginning to wonder about Severus’ sanity.

“A fan-fiction story. You know! Like all the stories that cropped up after the Lord of the Rings movies came out. And slash just means gay. They pair any two guys together, no matter if they’re actually gay or not, and make them a couple,” Severus explained calmly.

“Um… right, okay...” Remus shook his head and moved away from Severus, eyeing him skeptically.

“Okay,” Severus groaned pinching the bridge of his nose wearily. “How about I put it this way, it’s like a very bad romance novel. Here we are, trapped together just hours before a full moon and you haven’t had your Wolfsbane! Next, you’re going to tell me that the only way you -the werewolf you- won’t attack me is if we mate, as in have sex!”

“Ah… okay, I get the romance novel reference now, but…” 

It was true, they were trapped with the full moon approaching and no, Remus hadn’t had the Wolfsbane potion and, probably, there wouldn’t be any miraculous rescue in the next 2 hours to save Severus from his unwanted alter-ego, Moony. They had been on separate missions for the Order and had both been caught. Severus had been found out to be a spy and sentenced to death. Voldemort, believing Severus to still be terrified of werewolves, had decided this to be the most fitting end to his betrayer. It would quite efficiently do Remus in as well, since everyone knew Remus was the most reluctant werewolf ever! He’d never survive psychologically killing or turning someone. So, here they were, locked in a deserted room with no windows or furnishings of any sort, in the middle of who-knows-where, in a building that looked like it would blow over in a gust of wind, but was strong enough to prevent them from leaving.

“But Severus, we’ve been having sex for three years now!” 

That was true, as well. Remus had been in love with the snarky man since their school days, but it wasn’t until Remus had taken up the position of DADA professor at Hogwarts that they had been able to connect on a personal level. He had finally managed to work his way under all Severus’ layers of armor he used to try to protect himself and Remus had found himself falling in love all over again with the quiet, sensitive man underneath.

“That’s not the point, Lupin!” Severus growled in frustration. “This is now a ‘fuck-or-die’ scenario! If we don’t have sex, you’re going to eat me!!” he shouted, his arms waving wildly through the air.

Remus bowed his head and covered his face with one hand, the other resting on his hip, as he tried valiantly to reign in his laughter. He knew his lover was prone to dramatics, but this was over-the-top even for Severus. He took several deep calming breaths.

“Severus, I’m not going to eat you except in the most pleasant of ways,” he whispered, his head coming up to leer lustfully at his partner.

Severus gasped and looked at Remus in shock. “How can you think about sex at a time like this?!” 

“But you just said- “

“That’s all you think about, isn’t it? You probably got us trapped in here on purpose just to get into my pants!” Severus accused irrationally.

“Severus! We’re lovers! We don’t have to be trapped anywhere for me to ‘get into your pants!’” Remus pointed out.

“Oh, right…” Severus relented softly. 

“Severus, you need to calm down.” Remus wrapped his arms around his lover and realized just how scared Severus truly was. He could feel the man’s heart racing madly and felt the tremors running through him. “I know your scent, Moony knows your scent. We’ve been together for 3 years and known each other for most of our lives. You’ve even spent every full moon with me for the last year! Everything will be ok.” He tried to reassure his mate, even though he was also becoming quite scared at the thought of transforming without the Wolfsbane. 

“And if it’s not?” Severus asked quietly. He pulled back from Remus just enough to look him in the eyes, his own full of tears. “What would it do to you to hurt me?”

Remus swallowed hard, then very gently wiped the tears from Severus’ cheeks. “I love you, Severus. Let’s just make love and not think about the rest.”

Severus nodded and leaned into his lover’s embrace, kissing him slowly, passionately. Every touch, every kiss, was slow and sensual. They undressed each other carefully, then laid their robes down on the dusty floor. Remus gently lowered Severus down on them first, then blanketed himself over Severus. He uttered a preparation spell, one of the few spells he could cast without his wand, as his fingers, lips and tongue wandered his lover’s body. Remus settled between Severus’ legs, then pushed Severus’ knees up to the man’s chest. He slid 2 fingers into his lovers slick opening, caressing the soft ring of muscles. Lining himself up, he leaned in to capture Severus’ lips in a fierce kiss, distracting the man as he slid into him. He was getting into a good rhythm just as the door slammed open.

“Oh, bloody hell, Moony! I did NOT need to see THAT!!” Sirius Black yelled from the now open doorway.

Severus and Remus gasped simultaneously and turned to gape at the door. Remus looked down on his lover incredulously. “Is that part of your cliché?”

“No, it most certainly is NOT!! Black, get the fuck out! And close the damn door!” Severus growled menacingly.

“But… but… the moon!” Black stammered. He stared at them a moment, then blushed profusely before turning his back on them.

“We’ve got 2 hours! Wait outside!” Severus snarled as the door closed with a bang. “Bloody fucking mutt!” he muttered and winced as his head fell back against the hard floor. “Worst fucking timing ever!”

Remus began laughing uncontrollably as he sagged against his lover, relief making him feel giddy and high. He effectively stopped his own laughing and Severus’ ranting by biting hard on the man’s throat, then soothed the pain away with his tongue. “I guess we’ll never know how Moony would have reacted to you without the Wolfsbane, thank God!” he mumbled against Severus’ neck. He flexed his hips, happy to feel that Severus hadn’t lost his erection either as it slid across his belly.

Remus gathered Severus into his arms and lifted him as he sat back on his hunches, settling Severus into his lap. Severus held on tightly as he began to raise and lower himself on Remus’ thick cock, gasping and moaning loudly as his prostate was hit on every downward stroke. He intentionally was much louder than usual, knowing Black was just outside the door, probably listening to make sure he knew when they were done and it was safe to come back in. 

Remus, knowing full well what Severus was doing, smiled mischievously at his lover and thrust harshly upward, making Severus cry out even louder. He started verbally encouraging Severus to ride his cock harder, faster, deeper until his voice was drowned out by Severus shouting his name as he exploded over their chests. Remus howled his own climax after just a few more bounces from Severus. He held his lover tight to his chest, his emotions racing as much as his heart. 

“I love you,” was whispered so softly against his ear, he wasn’t sure if he had actually heard the words or not. He felt Severus shuddering against him with silent sobs and ran his hands soothingly up and down the man’s sweaty back. He kissed Severus’ neck and whispered reassuring words of comfort and love until Severus calmed down and began to relax in his arms.

“Let’s go home, love,” Remus said quietly, once again wiping tears from his lover’s face. Severus kissed the tip of Remus’ nose, nodded, then rose to his feet gracefully. He held a hand out to help Remus up, then they dressed quickly.

Remus threw open the door and looked at his fiercely blushing friend. “Take us home, Sirius!”

“Well… Live, laugh, love, right?” Black said with a nervous laugh and a shrug of his shoulders. Severus rolled his eyes and sneered at the man. “Well, at least you didn’t have to mate for life or anything!” He gave a lopsided grin.

“We did that two years ago, Sirius,” Remus reminded him with an irritated growl, snatching their wands out of his hand.

“Oh, right, yeah.”

Severus shook his head at the animagus as he took his wand from Remus. He grasped his bondmate's hand and followed him out of the crumbling building. Once back in the safety of their own home and having ushered the mangy mutt out the door, Severus started reinforcing the wards on the room Remus would have to spend his transformation in. Once completed, he turned to his lover who had once again stripped down to nothing.

“Life is what happens when you’re busy making other plans,” Remus said with a sad smile. 

“Enough clichés, wolf!” Severus sneered. Remus gave him a genuine smile, then kissed him softly.

“I love you, so very much, Severus! Let’s not ever do this again, though!”

“Indeed!” Severus replied with a kiss of his own. He closed the door behind his lover and set the locks and wards that would keep them both safe through the night. “I’ll look through the rain to see your rainbow, love,” he whispered against the door as his eyes teared up again. 

“Keep calm, and carry on,” he said aloud as he prepared himself for a sleepless night alone in their bed. He lay listening to the heart-wrenching sounds of his werewolf lover howling in pain and loneliness. ‘I had to kiss a few frogs to find my prince, but I did find him,’ he thought. ‘Live for today, for tomorrow nev-‘ “Oh, for fuck-sakes! Enough clichés already!!” he yelled at himself. He rolled onto his stomach and covered his head with the pillows. “Go to sleep, Severus!” he growled. “Tomorrow’s another day!”

~*~*~


End file.
